


For your eyes only

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Bilbo is curious about Fili’s and yours relationship, so Kili keenly explains it. Later on, you enjoy a sweet moment with your dwarf.





	For your eyes only

Bilbo’s nose wrinkles as he catches Fili glancing at you yet again. To Bilbo, it appears very odd that a dwarf prince cannot keep his gaze away from you, a human, for longer than three minutes. And that is the longest period, usually Fili and you lock your eyes every minute.

Bilbo’s brows furrow in confusion as he notices how fond those gazes are. You look at Fili as if he’s the one to place a sun on the sky every day, only for you. Fili’s eyes are full of affection as if it’s you who are adorning the night sky with stars, only for him to stare at. The pair of you glance at one another as if the other was the most beautiful being in all Arda.

“Kili,” Bilbo says as the younger of Thorin’s nephews nears him. Kili slows down his pony to match Bilbo’s one’s rather leisure walk.

“Yes, master Boggins?” Kili’s lips spread into his usual teasing smirk and Bilbo sighs, deciding to not fix the dwarf’s purposely continued mistake.

“I don’t mean to be nosy, but miss Y/N and Fili seems to be-“

“Sickeningly in love? Yes, they are.”

“And Thorin allows his nephew to court a human?” Bilbo’s brows jump up in surprise, to which Kili chuckles. The hobbit’s reaction are always amusing and Kili enjoys witnessing them immensely.

“Y/N’s not very tall, so she’s more like a bit taller dwarf for us. But uncle never minded their relationship. She’s got a reputation, I tell you.”

“What reputation?”

“You might not hear about a human lass named the Ghost, but she’s pretty much a legend among Men and Dwarves.”

“Y/N’s a legend?” Bilbo’s voice is hinted with shock as his head jerks to the side to look at you, only to see you stealing glances at Fili. As per usual, as Bilbo noticed.

“Aye, she is. She’s so quiet, so lethal, you’d never see her coming. A slight tilt of your head, a moment of defocus and puff! You’re gone. That’s why Thorin personally asked her to join us, ” Kili smiles with pride as he nods his head. “And she’s going to be my sister. I always wanted to have a sister, if I’m honest.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Bilbo mutters, still shaken from the information Kili shared with him. The latter is fast to notice how unsettled the hobbit became so Kili leans in to put a hand at Biblo’s shoulder.

“Worry not, mister burglar, she’s he nicest person you’ve ever met. You know it by now, aye?”

“Y-yes, I believe I do,” Bilbo smiles faintly at the memory of you gifting him with a makeshift handkerchief so he wouldn’t have to use a piece of Bofur’s clothe. It was a kind, sweet gesture and Bilbo appreciated that you took your time to make him something he could easily do without.

But Kili’s right. You have a heart of gold, always ready to help and comfort, and adding your skills in battle to it, Bilbo must admit – he’s never felt safer. No harm can come the Company’s way with you around.

_______

You pat your stomach, content after delicious and nourishing supper. Kili managed to hunt a rabbit and then Bombur did his magic, turning it into a tasty stew. The hobbit had his part, too, although only allowed to assist in seasoning. Bombur was still reluctant to let Bilbo any near the meal while it was cooking.

Speaking of your little fellow. You noticed earlier that day that Bilbo was particularly focused on you and Fili. You felt his eyes on you almost all day, which wasn’t surprising, only a thud uncomfortable. You understood the hobbit’s curiosity – not every day you meet a human girl, shorter than average human, on top of that courted by a dwarf. Peculiar, indeed.

“Are you well, amralime?” Fili inquires as he glances at a wicked smile playing at your lips. You nod in response, waiting with answering a little – Dori’s on his way to hand you a cup of your favorite tea. You thank him politely and when he’s gone you turn to your dwarf.

“Bilbo was staring at me whole day,” you say with a note of amusement in your tone and Fili grins, leaning in a bit as if he’s about to share something of grave importance.

“A curious little fella he is. Kili spoke with him today. About you and I. It fed the burglar’s curiosity, I suppose.”

“Oh, well, it was due to happen. Everyone except for Bilbo knows that we’re courting.”

“Kili also mentioned the reason behind your nickname, my love.”

You roll your eyes.

“I still can’t grow fond of it. The Ghost. It sounds as if I’m coming from my grave to kill the ones that anger me.”

“If you change coming from the grave part to appearing out of nowhere that’s quite accurate, Y/N. I was shocked when I first saw you fight. I barely lifted my sword and you were already done with two of your opponents. Not to mention that you move around so fast, it’s impossible to expect your hit with even slight precision.”

You try to fight back a shy smile but it still makes its way on your face, a pink tint coming on your cheeks. Despite being aware of your skills, you’re still not used to praises. And Fili… he uses almost every moment to tell you how much he admires you, often times joking that you should teach him a thing or two so he could be of any help to you in a battle.

“Ah, my sweet Y/N, you should get used to it by now. I don’t think I’ll ever stop complementing you,” Fili says quietly and places a chaste kiss on your forehead. You smile brightly when his hands rise to cup your face, a loving gleam in his eyes reflecting your own.

“I should go and take a bath before the rest goes.”

“I’ll keep them away from the lake,” Fili murmurs and brushes your lips with his briefly. You peck his lips in response and then stand up and gather your things while you announce loud and clear that if anyone dares sneak on you bathing, will surely lose their the part of their body they hold rather dear. You hear few curses, but mostly laughs as you head to the lake, Fili’s fond gaze never leaving you.

______

“Fili, my darling, I already have a courting braid,” you whisper as tender fingers card through your hair, playing with the strands. Fili chuckles airily behind you, his chest pressed firmly against your back, his nose nuzzling the back of your neck.

“May as well make sure it’s evident that you’re promised to me.”

“Kili does a great job of announcing it, if you ask me.”

“He always wanted a sister. You’re like a dream come true to him.”

“And to you? Am I a dream come true, as well?” you ask, half-jokingly as you shift to face your beloved. Fili’s face is serious, his eyes sincere and certain as he speaks,

“Y/N, _‘ibinê_ (my gem), when I braid your hair and put my bead in it, I have promised that I will spent my life making you the happiest lass ever walking Arda. And I said it because I have never met anyone like you, never dreamt that a miracle like yourself would lay its eyes on me. And yet, you did, and you allowed me to love you, making me in return the happiest dwarf on this world. You’re my dream, yes, but you’re so much more, Y/N, more than words can express.”

“Oh, Fili…” you whine, emotional but delighted. Being a warrior, training alongside men resulted in quite emotional reactions to ever act of kindness and love but Fili’s used to it – he moves his palm to wipe at your cheeks, kissing them after he gets rod of the wetness.

You flash him a loving smile, tangling your fingers into his hair to bring your dwarf closer.

“I love you, Fili. So very much,” you say fervently before your lips lock with his in a passionate kiss. You pour every bit of love for him into the kiss, hoping Fili will fell it.

Soon, however, you need to part, both of you out of breath. Your eyes are sparkling as you look at Fili and you smirk as you notice how hopeful his gaze is.

“Go on, braid my hair,” you encourage, turning on your side so that Fili has better access to your locks. You sigh contently when you feel his hands in your hair, stroking and brushing gently and as that sweet caress continues, you feel more and more sleepy.

You yawn, prompting Fili to chuckle.

“Sleep well, my darling,” Fili’s words, whispered in your ear are the last thing you hear before you doze off.


End file.
